Children of Another World
by Dragon-Sigma
Summary: Five alien nations, their lands destroyed in war, seek refuge and safety on Earth. Led by the benevolent Altair, they must convince the nations of Earth that they mean no harm, and then find their place on the already crowded planet.
1. Prologue, Chapter 1

XxXxX I don't know what the problem is with the quotation marks. I'm trying to fix it. XxXxX

"Altair! Listen to me, you cannot risk yourself out there! The damage is great enough, but if you were to be hurt then who knows the effect that would have!" The President's order rang out amidst the chaotic screams and explosions flooding into the room through the radio speakers.

"Madame, I must! They are my people, and do not deserve to die like this!" The normally calm Nation glared at his President, his determination visible in every movement.

The President laid her hands on his shoulders. Listen. After this raid we can attempt to barter peace. Just talk to Meras, threaten a counter-attack if he does not stop this horror!"

"Madame President! He knows as well as we do how our weapons are depleted! We cannot-" His reply was cut off by a scream of pain; the cause revealed itself moments later on the newscast monitor.

"They're bombing schools! We must reply in some form; make them aware that this cannot continue!" the President urged, arms supporting her Nation until the agony passed.

"What am I to do?" Altair said as he regained strength. "Their weapons bases are underground, you know that! The only tool left to us is-"

"The Skaros. I know. Maybe it's time to use it."

"Never! You remember what the scientists said, nuclear wasteland! I am not slaughtering innocents in such an attempt to parry blows! We don't even know if that will stop the attacks! They may bomb us into nothingness even if nothing exists of their land." The last statement took on an accusing tone.

The President spoke softly: It is the only thing we can do."

"Do you hear me! _I am not slaughtering innocents!" _He broke away from her grasp, and stepped to the door.

"Altair! What are you doing?"

"So few remain of my people. I'm leaving, and taking them to a new world. One where we may revive our culture and our lives."

"That is foolish!"

"Foolish it may be. But it is our only hope. Azera has predicted death if we do not escape. Already Kelsara has gathered her people."

"Leave, then, if that is your wish. But I will remain until the end."

"So be it. Farewell, Madame President. I hope you will survive and live on when I am gone."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"America, has anyone every told you how damn paranoid you are?" England growled, "There is no way, I repeat, no _possible_ way that she has hidden nuclear missiles in Egypt!"

"But the satellite feed-"America protested.

"Had been tampered with! And not very well done, I might add! We went over this already! Japan?"

The quiet Asian nation nodded, and spoke. "Yes. The images in the feed were quite clearly computer-generated additions, and besides that, the network had picked up interfering signals at the time when the film was supposedly recorded."

America was not impressed. "But what if it's a trick? She wants us to think she's lying, while she actually did place those missiles..."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Spain commented.

Before America could make an indignant reply, there was a knock at the doors of the conference hall.

"Yes? What is it?" England called.

The doors opened and a man entered. This was Ian Keller, Speaker for the Earth. The only human besides world leaders allowed to know of the Nations' existence.

"Gentlemen," he began timidly.

"And ladies!" complained Hungary and Belgium at once.

The Speaker cleared his throat. "Ahem, ladies and gentlemen, there is, it seems, an issue that requires your urgent attention."

The Nations now cast their attention from arguing amongst themselves to the Speaker's announcement.

"A group of Nations has arrived at the Embassy, and they say they seek your help."

"What?" China questioned, But we are all here, aru!"

"That is exactly the issue in question," the Speaker said, running a hand through his close-cut grey hair, "They are... not of earthly residence."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!" England questioned.

Japan clarified. "He means, Igirisu, that they are extra-terrestrial. Aliens, you might say."


	2. Chapter 2

"I TOLD YOU aliens existed!" America burst out, before noticing the silence in the room.

"Mr. Keller,"Japan began, "Do they seem hostile?"

"They are not armed or hostile. They request an audience with the Nations of the Earth."

Switzerland grumbled. America looked confused.

"So they DON'T want to take over the world?"

"You IDIOT! If they wanted to take over the world, they'd have done it already!" England yelled, exasperated. "Mr. Keller, are these so-called 'aliens' of any significant population?"

The Speaker turned to face him. "not in the least. From what I can discern, they were never large nations, and in their... present condition, they seem to lead little more than the population of cities."

"That is a rather variable measurement," England muttered. Japan spoke, silencing the chatter. "Whatever the case may be, these visitors are currently under the laws of First Contact, is that true, Mr. Speaker?"

"LAWS OF FIRST CONTACT!" England was incredulous, "What sort of science fiction have you been reading, Japan? There are no existing procedures for alien contact!"

"Actually, Igirisu, there have existed extensive procedures for extra-terrestrial contact for many decades now."

"And WHY exactly, wasn't I told of this?"

"That is because you tend to assume any alien 'invasion' will concentrate on your land alone, and give no attention to the defense of others." England slammed his hand onto the papers strewn across the table, and made as if to respond. Germany interrupted, cutting off America's rant (that seemed to focus on some rumor of evil saltshakers).

"I think it is quite clear that this idle chatter is achieving nothing! Mr. Speaker, are these 'aliens' under the rules of First Contact? Yes or no?"

The Speaker gathered his concentration and responded. "They are. They were quite willing to comply, and as of this moment their ships and citizens remain in orbit around our moon. The five representatives, who have been confirmed to be the embodied representations of their people, are currently under surveillance."

"I believe we should speak with these 'aliens'," Japan said, looking around at his fellow Nations. Receiving nods from the majority of them, he turned to the Speaker. "Show them in, please, Mr. Speaker."


	3. Chapter 3

X~X~X~X~X~

Hello readers! I've fixed the issues with quotation marks (I think I saved the files in an odd format).

I'm not sure if I'm actually going to continue this story. I'm not sure of what should happen next, and I don't want to confuse people with too many original characters. I'll write more if any ideas come to me.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Altair sat in the hall, engrossed in his worries. Kendor was writing with a red quill in his book, most likely chronicling the journey he and his allies had survived. He stopped, combing fingers through his feathered maple-red hair and adjusting the silver sash across his green robe. He sighed sadly. Azera's reading of the radio feeds had been less than hopeful: these were a violent people who already occupied most of the planet's inhabitable land. A far cry from the villages strewn across their home planet. Realmsa's nations had felt no need to expand.

"It may yet be towards our fortune," the tall woman said, evidently having caught on to Kendor's thoughts, "A wealthy world may be more willing to assist us."

"Excuse me, er,..." the Speaker stepped into the room, and quickly found he had no way to address the assembled alien nations, and so awkwardly skipped that detail. "The Nations of Earth request your appearance. Please follow me."

Kelsara stood, brushing her green feather-hair from the deep blue sweater draped over her shoulders. And Altair led them into the conference room.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The Nations fell into silence as the aliens entered, examining every detail of the visitors. Sensing the deadlock in conversation, they introduced themselves. Altair, a tall majestic man with pale turquoise feathers brushing against his neck in place of hair. The other nations shared these feathers. Kelsara: the bright dark-skinned woman with two green feathers sticking up from the others on her head, dressed in a pale plain dress, and looking like one who's optimism would overcome their suffering. But less understandable were the ones standing beside her. Kendor, the red-feathered scribe stood with a book in one hand and a pen in the other, expression unreadable.

The tall silent priestess in a lavender gown was named as Azera, and some of the more perceptive nations found strange patterns flowing in their minds at her gaze. Huddled against her legs was a boy, his skin the same dark tone as Kelsara's. The child was labeled as Seynir. He shivered in her arms, intimidated and afraid of the strange people seated in the chamber.

"Now then, what is the cause of your presence here?" England asked, ignoring the visitors' discomfort at his cold tone.

"Honored gentlemen, we-" Kendor began, but Altair raised his hand for silence. He stepped forward and spoke.

"Honorable Nations, we seek sanctuary and assistance. We have fled war and death..."

"And you expect us to believe that?" Switzerland scoffed. He was silenced by a glare from England.

Austria was the next to speak. "This is a serious matter. Our world is overpopulated as it is. And our people are not as accepting as would be preferred. Offering help would may put both your people and ours."

"Put our people at risk? I think it'll send our world to hell! We cannot afford to help these liars!" Romano yelled, crushing a copy of the meeting minutes in his hand. Spain was quick to respond:

"Come now, Lovi, I think it would be the best thing to do to give these people something..."

"GIVE THEM SOMETHING?" Switzerland screamed "These aliens are simply trying to steal from us! I say send them away!"And the room erupted in chaos. Chairs toppled as the Nations leapt up to defend their arguments. Amidst all the noise, the alien Nations began to lose hope.

"SILENCE! CALM YOURSELVES!" England screamed over the fight. The many voices quickly faded. He glared at each Nation in turn, focusing on the ones who had most contributed to the chaos.

"France, Italy Romano, Germany," he said, naming the loudest opposition. "Hungary, Spain, Norway." The support. "You all should know how to keep the peace at meetings! Each one of you, for shame! This is supposed to be a _civilized_ debate. And _you_," he growled, turning to Switzerland, "I though you were supposed to be neutral!

"In matters domestic to this planet, yes! But this is something completely different!"

"That is no excuse. These meetings are meant to be conducted in a-" England stopped as another voice broke the silence. Before he could reprimand the speaker, the words became clear.

"Come on, don't cry, please. I...I'm sure we can work something out...you don't need to cry."

Latvia stood beside the sobbing Seynir, comforting the boy.

"But..but they all hate us!"

"Not all of them,Latvia assured him, taking the boy into a hug. "it..it'll turn out all right, trust me." He turned to England.

"I think... I think that something can be arranged."


End file.
